superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase credits
Opening Credits * "Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase" * © 1982 Filmation Associates All Rights Reserved "Mighty Mouse" character ©Viacom International, Inc. * "Mighty Mouse" is a registered trademark of Viacom International, Inc. the characters is owned and copyrighted by Viacom International, Inc. and the trademark and copyrights therein are umo under license from Viacom International, Inc. * Produced by: Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott Ending Credits * Produced by: Don Christensen * Production Manager: Joseph Simon * Animation Directors: Ed Friedman, Lou Kachivas, Marsh Lamore, Gwen Wetzler, Kay Wright, Lou Zukor * Storyboard Director: Bob Kline * Storyboard: Kurt Connor, John Dorman, Paul Fennel, Eddie Fitzgerald, Rich Fogel, Karl Geurs, Mike Joens, John Kricfalusi, Lonnie Lloyd, Tim Minton, Mitch Schauer, Wendell Washer * Art Directors: Alberto De Mello, James Fletcher * Key Assistant: Mike Hazy * Layout: Larry Eikleberry, Sergio Garcia, Ed Haney, Wes Herschensohn, David Hoover, Richard Hoover, Mary Jorgensen, Les Kaluza, John Koch, Lorenzo Martinez, Mike Mitchell, Phillip Norwood, John Perry, Sharon Rolink, Lewis Saw, Gary Terry, Cliff Voorhees, Curt Walstead, David West, Sherry Wheeler, William Wray * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Barbara Benedetto, Alan Bodner, Sheila Brown, Ellen Caster, Dianne Erenberg, Vern Jorgensen, Pat Keppler Tom O'Loughlin, Norley Paat, Curt Perkins, Don Peters, Don Schweikert, Don Watson * Animators: Robert Arkwright, John Armstrong, Thomas Baron, James Brummett, Kent Butterworth, William Carney, John Conning, Franco Cristofani, James Davis, Zion Davush, Edward De Mattia, Jaime Diaz, Jeff Etter, Chuck Eyler, Francesca Freeman, Kennetha Gaebler, John Garling, Milton Gray, Karen Haus, Barry Helmer, Lawrence Miller, Ron Myrick, Greg Nocon, William Nunes, Frank Onatis, Jack Ozark, Anthony Pabian, Karen Peterson, Thomas Ray, William Recinos, Virgil Ross, Donald Ruch, Sonja Ruta, Ernie Schmidt, Larry Silverman, Nicholas Stern, Leo Sullivan, Reuben Timmins, Richard Trueblood, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Robert Tyler, Dardo Velez, James Walker, Larry White, Barry Writtbrook, Woody Yocum * Asst. Anim. Supervision: Marlene Robinson, Lew Irwin * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk * Xerography Supervision: John Remmel * Paint Supervision: Val Vreeland, Alla Marshall * Director of Animation Photography: R.W. Pope * Camera: F.T. Ziegler, Dean Teves, David Valentine, David Link, Patricia Burns, Don Dinehart, Roncie Hantke, Dan Larsen * Starring the Voices of: Allen Oppenheimer, Diane Pershing in "Mighty Mouse" * Screen credit has been given to all actors who performed voice characterizations and impersonations. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Film Editing: James Blodgett, Ann Hagerman, Earl Hiddie * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Toni Christiansen * Production Controller: Bob Wilson * Sound by: Glen Glenn Sound® * Color by: Technicolor® * Sound Effects Supervision: Sam Horta, George Mahana, Eileen Horta, Tom Syslo * Music Supervision: Sam Horta, George Mahana * Music and Sound Effects Editor: Robert Waxman * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Background Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael * Music Publisher: Shermley Music Co., A.S.C.A.P. * Main Title Song: Dean Andre, Jeff Michael Closing Logos * A Filmation Production Category:Filmation Associates Category:Viacom Productions Category:Astral Video Category:Avid Home Entertainment Category:CBS Paramount Domestic Television Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:Miracle Category:Viacom International Category:Paramount Domestic Television Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Children's Video Library